With readily available, cost-effective broadband services, users now have access to a wealth of television channels, on demand programming, premium broadcasting and the like. Also, the substantial growth in the use of set-top boxes (STBs) have provided viewers with many convenient capabilities, such as digital video recording and content control. Typically, users are presented with a content guide that lists the many content options (e.g., movies, shows, on demand programs, music) and respective channels a user may access. With hundreds of channels available for selection however, users can find the process of selecting desired programming burdensome and time consuming. For example, as the list of content and channels grows longer, the user must tediously scroll through the list in order to see all available options. Given existing user interfaces, there is little or no flexibility in the way that content options are presented to a user or how the user interacts with the STBs to select the various content.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that provides flexible, efficient techniques to assist with presentation and selection of content via a set-top box.